victoriousminibuildersfandomcom-20200213-history
1794 (ToTP)
1794 (MDCCXCIV) was the 1794th year of the Common Era (CE), the 794th year of the 2nd millennium, the 94th year of the 18th century, and the 5th year of the 1790s decade. 1794 was the twenty-fifth year of the First Phase of time progression in the Test of Time Project, where by one real world day is equal to one project year. 1794 occurred on May 13th, 2016, and was the twenty-fifth year of the Project. 1794 comes after 1793 and is followed by 1795. "HKC With its new found rule under the banner of the Holy Kingdom, conditions in the struggling Benloa have, as the Prince had hoped, begun to improve. Efforts to aid the region, and to contain by fire the blight which has ruined much of the northern farmlands, have greatly reduced starvation, and the nobility is no longer allowed their reckless spending habits of the past. However, there is only so much that can be done, and many have taken the opportunity to flee the region, most notably Benloans making up a sizable number of immigrants heading to the new colonies of the Far North, primarily affording the trip by agreeing to work in plantations for their first several years there. Indeed, the Northern Company has quickly taken off, rapidly authorizing settlements and working with all haste possible to tap the riches of the north, and its albeit young markets. The natives, for the most part, pose no serious obstacle to these efforts." 5/13/2016 2:48:44 AM by Texar "Kingdom of Fralia As Fralia continues to grapple with its radical forces, its King left virtually powerless to resist them, foreign monarchies, at his behest, begin to openly support the King and the restoration of his powers. Among them includes Ceralden, Lainos, Erameny, Albia, among others. Fralia soon has its first constitution despite, or in spite of, international and royal opposition." 5/13/2016 5:25:24 AM by Texar "SNG New jewelry items are being produced in Chusu with the creation of White Gold, this new material is an alloy formed between Gold and Manganese refined from Iron itself. With this new types of elegant jewelries are being produced and traded in the Trading Hubs. New delegates are being sent torwards all the directions possible to find new Trading Partners. ( Going through all East Continent ) Trading Documents are presented to all of their Leaderd / Councils." 5/13/2016 7:53:58 AM by igiul3104 "KST The Riksdag seeks to open borders with their good friend and ally the Queendom of Croft." 5/13/2016 3:17:19 PM by surveyor221 "Duchy of Minan Minan's reigning dynasty has always been in a precarious position, a western, Christian regime in an Islamic, Turkish region, with a population primarily of that region. Duke Ferdinando I, and his ancestors before him, has as such long struggled to maintain the peace, and his dynasty's rule, through whatever means necessary - murder, hangings, bribery, abuse, even attempting to sow the seeds of division amongst would-be opposing factions. Notably, his efforts to block out Eastern influences - seen as threats to his throne - have not only lead to isolation from the East, but even from the New World of the Far East, the Duke resisting diplomatic efforts of Islandia for fear of their Eastern persuasion (fears which his Ceralden allies to the East have never been shy to manipulate to further their interests). But try as they might to maintain the status quo, no matter how much blood and capital is thrown to the cause of their continued reign... revolution was always inevitable. It came as no true surprise when the people stormed the capital's fortress, overwhelming the local garrison before taking their arms - and marching towards the palace." 5/13/2016 3:25:22 PM by Texar "HKC Holy Queen Joanna III has ordered the deployment of her armies to the Duchy of Minan, to restore order and civility to her protectorate state and to ensure the safety of those ostensibly in her care. She has further ordered the withdrawal of her minister and his staff there in Minan for their safety, and ordered greater security in the border department of Yur’o against threats both foreign and domestic." 5/13/2016 5:37:01 PM by Texar References Category:Year in the Test of Time Project Category:Test of Time Project